Sweden X bullied Reader: Savior
by TeaVodkaAndPancakes
Summary: You are bullied all the time, and all Berwald wants is to protect you. And so he does. Warning: lemon/rape in later chapter. It's dark so if you don't like that sort of stuff, then don't read. Review if you want the story to continue! Sweden X Reader, but there's no fluff until later in the story. I don't hate Alfred or Matthias, they just seem they like popular jerk type.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey freak," said a voice above you as you sat, looking down, at your desk. You looked up to see Alfred, one of the popular kids, smirking at you. You ignored him. You were used to people insulting you like that, but it always hurt you. Being bullied was a problem for you, and you were usually alone since everyone hated you. You were heading outside to eat lunch alone as always, when you were pushed over. You hit the ground hard, landing in a puddle. The entire front of your clothes was soaked. You got up, shivering from the cold. Alfred and his friend, Matthias, were behind you, laughing at you. "Hey look, the freak's all wet," he laughed. You didn't even know why he called you a freak. You were smart, but other than that you were normal. You turned and ran away, going to sit under your favorite tree. The moment you got there, the tears began to fall. You hid your face, not wanting to be laughed at anymore. After spending the lunch period crying and not eating again, you forced your way through the rest of school. Once school was finally over, you walked home, noticing that someone was following you. It was the same kid that always followed you home, every single day. You didn't know who he was, and he always stayed far enough away so you couldn't really see his face. *Berwald's POV* I followed her home every day, wanting so badly to talk to her. But I just never had the guts to do it. In a way, following her home did protect her. No one ever hurt her on her way home, and it could've been because I was close by. Or so I hoped. I saw her get bullied every day, but I never did anything. I always wanted to, though. I just never had the courage to do it. That particular day, I watched her all the way home, getting closer than I had before. I could tell that I scared her. That was why I wasn't sure about protecting her. I didn't want her to be running away from me. It's not that I just want to protect her. I also love her. I think she's beautiful, and I love watching her write, which she often does during lunch. But I can't ever tell her how I feel. I would just scare her away. Once she was safe at home, I headed to my own house. I lived alone, having been lucky enough to escape living with my abusive parents. I went straight to my backyard and sat there alone, thinking. I was just as much of an outcast as she was, but at least no one picked on me. Which was because they were scared of me. I sighed as I stared up at the gray sky. 'Next time they hurt her,' I decided. 'They'll regret it.' *Your POV* You looked down at your bare stomach. You could see your ribs. You weren't hungry at all though. You looked at you hands, scratched up from all the times you had to prevent yourself from falling. You saw your legs, unnaturally thin. You needed help, and you knew it. The next day, you saw the boy again. He was closer this time, and you could see his face. It was expressionless, but not unattractive. You noticed how tall and muscular he was, and felt a bit reassured by his presence. You knew you'd be safer with him nearby. That school day was as awful as always, but no one hurt you. You thought that was weird. Usually you were pushed down or shoved or something. But there was nothing today. Except for lunch. Today you were joined by the boy that followed you. You looked up at him, scared. "Wh-what do you want?" you asked, trembling. He sat down next to you. "T' pr'tect y'," he said. He had a strange accent you couldn't place, and a deep voice. "Protect me? Why do you care?" You asked. You weren't complaining, but you were curious. "S'meone needs t'. M' Berwald, by th' way. I kn'w who y'are," he replied, staring at all of the people that usually bullied you. To be honest, you thought he was a bit scary when he looked like that. You were glad he wasn't looking at you in that way. You noticed all the bullies looking at him with fear, and you couldn't help but laugh a little. 


	2. Chapter 2

From that day forth, he protected you. But one day, he wasn't at school.

"Perfect. That creepy bastard isn't here. Now we can do what we want to her," you heard Alfred mutter. You hurried away from him, but he grabbed you. You were outside, behind the school. You were trying to hide from them, but there they were. Matthias pushed you against the wall with a smirk, and you began to fear for your life, and your virginity. You knew what these two liked to do to girls when they were alone.

Alfred reached up your skirt, touching the inside of your thighs. They were shaking in fear, and Alfred knew it. You could tell he knew by the smirk on his face. Then Matthias started to grope your breasts roughly, and you fought back moans. No, you wouldn't let them hear you moan. They ripped your shirt open, popping the buttons. You began to cry in fear. 'Someone help oh gosh someone help me please Berwald come save me!' you thought. You tried to kick at them, but they held your legs down.

Alfred moved his hand to your womanhood, rubbing you roughly enough to hurt. "C'mon you little slut, moan for me!" he demanded. You shook your head, crying loudly.

"Berwald! Help me!" you cried out. Then they gagged you, and you could say no more.

*Berwald's POV*

I stayed home one day, having to take care of my sick dog. But something felt wrong. I was sure there was some place I had to be. Then I realized, what if she was in danger since I wasn't at school. Now that my dog was feeling better, I decided to go to school. I ran all the way there and scoured the school for her. She was nowhere to be found. 'They've already taken her somewhere. I can't find her and I know she's in danger but I can't do anything about it.' Thoughts like these were running through my mind, and I was beginning to lose hope. Just when I had lost hope entirely, I heard her scream.

*Your POV*

You cried in fear even more, whimpers managing to get through the gag. Then Matthias pulled down your panties and unzipped his pants, letting his dick come out. You nearly screamed at the sight of it. It was so long and you knew you couldn't handle it, especially since you were a virgin. He was about to stick it in when he hit the ground. You dropped to the ground and watched Berwald beat the living shit out of Alfred and Matthias. You usually didn't like seeing people get hurt, but you enjoyed watching Berwald destroy them. They were both unconscious and bleeding when Berwald was done. When he turned to you, you hastily pulled your panties up. He walked over to you and undid the gag. You were now sobbing on his shoulder, and he held you close, trying to comfort you.

"Th-thank you for s-saving me, Berwald. I was s-so scared…" you somehow managed to say, a shiver going up your spine. You realized you were freezing, and he noticed it too. He put his coat on you, and it was warm and smelled good, like he did. You clung to it, trying to find something to comfort you.

"'M glad I s'ved y'," he said. He picked you up and carried you to his home. You were glad to be with him. You were still so scared and you felt very vulnerable. Being with Berwald eased some of that fear. He lay you down in his bed, where you continued to cry. He got in with you, knowing the best thing to do would be to hold you close. So he did. You felt better with his arms around you. He kissed your cheek, and you looked up at him through your tears. Soon, you fell asleep, feeling safer than you had in a while since you were with Berwald.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that followed, Berwald rarely left your side. Everyone had heard about what Alfred and Matthias had done, and no one liked them anymore. You weren't exactly popular, but everyone treated you with respect and kindness. As for Ber, everyone was still scared of him, but they knew he was a good person. He didn't care about what anyone else thought. He only cared about protecting you. After a week of this, Berwald began to be concerned about you, however. He noticed how little you ate, and how thin you were. He hated it, and was determined to fix it. "(Name), y' need t' eat m're," he said, looking at you as the two of you sat under your favorite tree. "Ber, don't nag me about it," you said in protest. You knew you were too thin, but you didn't want to confront the matter. He sighed. "(Name)." he said in an irritated voice. "Fine…" you said. You began to eat, and although it was painful, you felt a bit better once you were done. *timeskip to three months later* During all that time, you had developed a crush on Berwald. A big crush. You were too shy to tell him so, however. He had done so much for you. He had saved you from Alfred and Matthias, and had helped you fix your eating problem and had made life so much easier for you. You were sitting alone in your room, and decided it was about time that he knew about your love for him. You headed over to his house and knocked on the door. He quickly opened the door and wordlessy greeted you, letting you inside. You smiled at him and took his hand, leading him to his backyard. You sat down on the grass and motioned for him to do the same. "Ber, I need to tell you something," you said once he had sat down. He looked at you and gestured for you to continue. "Well… ever since you saved me and you helped me fix my eating problem, I sorta…. developed a crush on you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Ber," you said, blushing bright red. His eyes widened a little, and he said, "Jag älskar dig ocksa, vackra." You looked up at him and asked, "What does that mean?" "I l've y' too, beautif'l," he said in his deep voice. You smiled up at him, completely content. You knew no one would ever hurt you again whenever he was around. 


End file.
